WildCard
by Jillibean
Summary: Twins Mito and Sanja have had their powers repressed by their normal father, their mother giving up on hero life final during their sophmore year they get the chance to attend Sky High, what chaos will result?
1. New Beginings

Chapter one: New begginings

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High, nor do I own Sanja, She belongs to my friend Jamie, But Mito is mine, do not steal the OC's nor the plot line Thankies :D

Sanja sighed as her mother bustled around the kitchen, gushing about their first day. "Mum," Sanja groaned as her mother heaped a large helping of ham onto her plate. "Mito likes ham, I don't... remember?"

"Oh!" Her mother sighed, moving the plate over to the seat at the other side of the table. "Where is your sister anyway? Mito!" Sanja rolled her dark blue eyes, pushing back her light blue hair. Most though it was dyed, but it was more natural then her skin tone; which was a soft tan, hardly noticeable.

"Coming!" a soft husky voice yelled down the stairs, slightly muffled. Sanja smiled, thinking about her sister; they were twins, Mito being older by a few minutes, enough to flip the clock over to midnight. Sanja liked that they had different birthdays; it made her feel slightly independent then her leader sister.

A muffled crash was heard from upstairs, followed by a string of cusses and the temperature seemed to rise several degrees in the house. "Mito! Stop cussing!" their mother screamed, and the chain of cusses stopped instantly, a small sorry following as the voice grew closer.

Mito grinned at Sanja as she sat down, short brown hair with dark red high and low lights mussed slightly, giving her the appearance she had just woken up; which was probably true. Her molten copper eyes gazed down at her plate, her grin widening as she saw the large helping of ham. "Yum." She giggled, starting to help herself as Sanja received her plate, full of eggs and pancakes.

Mito looked at Sanja, smiling at her cloths, her blue haired twin wore a pair of regular blue jeans and a dark red tube top, and a black shirt clung to her shoulders and arms. On her feet a pair of boots were unlaced, their black shininess being what had attracted Sanja to them in the first place.

Mito smiled thinking of what she had put on this morning; her shirt was a pink, a tank top with thick straps, across her chest were the words "WildCard Witch" in white, a black cat with one open green eye curled inside the last "c" in the sentence, pulling the "h" close with its tail. Her pants were low riders, though W.C. had modified them to hang lower by cutting off part of the top after falling in them and making a large slash down the side of the left leg. In the years she owned the pair, they had acquired more rips and tears, some purposeful, some accidental. She had slapped three leather bracelets on her arms, two on one arm and the third on the other. Mito's throat was adorned with several chains and chords, three tight around her throat, four hanging at the shirt line, and three hanging down further at random lengths, all adorned with some sort of symbol or object, one with a guitar pick with a dragon on both sides. Sanja though she had over dressed in the punkish style, until she looked at her sister's face, rolling her blue eyes as Mito batted her heavy charcoaled eyes, making her eyes smolder.

"Well, were going to be late." Sanja said, finishing off her orange juice while Mito nibbled on the last bit of bacon. "Lets get to the bus stop."

Mito nodded, grabbing her spiked jean jacket. "By mom." She said, grabbing her black book bag and heading out the door, Sanja following with her own bag in hand.

Mito smiled as the two walked down the street, stopping at the bus stop together. "Are you exited?" She asked, smiling.

"Yeah, dad isn't too happy though..." Sanja laughed, smiling warmly as the bus pulled up beside them, allowing them to step through the double doors and into the back of the bus. The two sat together on the bus, ignoring the looks they received; they weren't exactly old sights being new students and looking so different from the other students.

After the rest of the kids had been picked up the bus driver pulled the bus into gear and started driving faster down a deserted alley. A few moments later the bus had taken off into the sky, freshmen screaming in fear, upper classmen yelling with glee and Mito and Sanja looking around boredly.

"Hey, Your new aren't you?" a boy with dark skin and glasses asked, peering at them from over his seat in front them.

Mito smiled. "Yup, Dad didn't want to admit were had powers, so we didn't go to sky high." Sanja rolled her eyes at her sister's flippant way of talking and looked out the window.

"Well, I'm Ethan, it's nice to meet you." He said, smiling. "I can melt" the boy next to him turned around and grinned lopsidedly. "I'm Zach- I glow"

"Glow?" Sanja smiled, turning away from the window to look at both boys. "You'll know our powers soon enough…"

Both boys looked at her, confused with her secretiveness. "Your not freshman, are you?"

"Oh, no! Were sophomores, we just have a father who doesn't approve of powers, like Mito said." Sanja replied off handedly. "Oh! Mito, look!" She gushed, pointing out the window to the floating school in the sky.

"Oh, wow!" Mito gushed, staring out the window, a smile alighting her face. The large school was just ahead.

As the students unloaded from the bus, Ethan pulled the girls aside. "Here, We'll help you around the school- you need to be placed first- first period PE... Wait for our friends." Sanja looked at Ethan and Zach with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright... We'll wait, do we all have the same class?" Sanja asked, looking around.

"We might, there's hero support and hero classes, depend on what you get." Zach said, shrugging. "Ey! Will! Hey bro!" He grinned, shaking hands with a boy of about five foot seven with bushy brown hair and warm eyes. He was holding hands with a girl, who was only slightly shorter, long red hair and wore a green dress to bring out her forest green eyes,

"Hey! How was your summer? Warren is going to be here soon He's on that bus." Will pointed to the newest arrival of busses, where a boy standing at at least six feet tall with long black hair, and a few red streaks in it. "Warren!" Will yelled, waving him over.

Warren sauntered over a small smirk playing across his face. "Hey Will, what's up." He looked over and saw Sanja and Mito. "Who are you?" He looked at them, drawing back slightly.

"Mito! Its nice to meet you, this is my sister. Sanja, Were new here." She smiled, hearing the bell ring. "Help to the gym?" she grinned sheepishly.

"Sure, lets go." Will smiled, leading the way.

As they entered the gym, professor Boomer scowled. "Took ya long enough, Kentri! Kentri! Get up here and show me your powers!"

Sanja smiled at Mito, leaning over and whispering. "Which power?" they snickered and Sanja walked forward, stepping up onto the platform the gym teacher stood.

"Show me." he said. Sanja sighed and held out both of her hands, a large orb of water formed between her palms. Moments later it froze solid, floating in that air. She smiled at Mito _think that's good enough?_

Mito laughed softly and replied silently _what do you think?_ Sanja smiled and let the ice orb rise up to tap the ceiling, then sent it flying around the room before making it melt in seconds. "That all?" Boomer asked. Sanja shook her head and it started to snow, she rose into the air and collected enough snow to make a snowball, which she tossed, to her sister before making the snow melt, small puddles dotting the floor.

She landed on the platform and Boomer yelled. "Hero"

Sanja smiled and walked down the slippery we steps. "Your turn sis." She grinned, lightly pushing Mito to the platform, moving to stand next to Will.

AN: Woot! Chapter one is done! Hope you all like

RandR please!


	2. A small issue

**Chapter two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High, nor do I own Sanja, She belongs to my friend Jamie, But Mito is mine, do not steal the OC's nor the plot line Thankies :D**

Mito smiled at her sister, walking up to the platform. Looking around slightly she stood next to Boomer, waiting for him to speak. "Kentri, show me your power. Or powers as it seems it will be." Mito smiled and nodded, her copper eyes flaring instantly, fire pouring from her hands and enveloping her entire body, shaping itself into a funnel rising to the ceiling, catching the light fixtures on fire.

Boomer yelled for her to stop and the flames vanished in seconds, leaving Mito standing in a puddle of melted platform, her clothes were only slightly singed; her mother had her clothes made specifically for her powers as soon as she started showing fire power- to reduce the need to shop after every angry outburst. "There's more isn't there?" Boomer sighed, wiping his sweaty brow, Mito nodded with a smile, a sudden gust of wind blowing her hair back and knocking Boomer over. The wind continued to blow until Mito stuck out her right hand, making it gather in an orb like structure in her palm, swirling around as fast as a tornado. It vanished in a blink, leaving Professor Boomer to clamber up and glare at Mito.

Before he could say anything, however, he was hovering about three feet in the air, upside down. He screamed at her to set him down, which she did, saying softly. "The wind manipulation allows me to fly... and I have one more power that I'd like to share... but I need the car " she smiled sweetly at Boomer who growled into the microphone to drop the car.

The class let out a gasp as a huge car plummeted down to the small girl standing on the platform, who caught it with one hand, and blew a kiss to Sanja with her free hand. Keeping her eyes on Boomer, whose own eyes were masked by large black shades. Slowly Mito reached up with her other hand, and folded the car in half, the bottom of the 'v' shape held in her hands. "I can fix it if you want, Boomer…" she smiled, sheepishly.

Boomer fumed lightly before yelling. "PROFESSOR BOOMER! Hero…" He pointed to the rest of the class. "Go." Mito shrugged and tossed the car one handedly back up into the rafters before walking briskly back to her sister, and wrapping her arm around her younger twin.

"Wow, how'd you get so many powers?" Will asked. "I mean, I have super strength and flying powers, but that's a lot."

Sanja smiled leaning against her twin. "We dunno, grandpa had them and our mom did, well does too, maybe others in the family we don't know about?" the girls shrugged in unison, looking at one another.

Boomer placed a cooling pad over the melted pool on the floor. "Alright well, I hate to say this, but its free time for now, go to your next class when the bell rings, no horsing around!" he yelled before walking out of the room- leaving the students alone.

The rest of class had been dull, Sanja and Mito just answered questions and spent time with their new friends; Will, Warren, Zach, Ethan, and Layla; Will's girlfriend. They had also met Magenta; a sassy small girl with jet black and purple hair, whose power was to morph into a guinea pig, which Mito thought was the coolest thing in the world, and that made Sanja laugh at her sister, how easily amused Mito is.

Warren looked at the twins; thinking them both very odd, when the bell rang, two loud chimes that echoed throught the halls. "Time to go! You'll have classes with the other sophomore heroes- Will is one of them." Layla said softly, as they started to walk out of the gym. "We'll catch up with you at lunch!" Sanja smiled, waving goodbye to the others.

Their next class was in the mad science lab, where their teacher informed them they were to attempt to build a heat ray, something Will had almost made the previous year. Sanja laughed as Mito grumbled about not needing to make a ray to do what she could do with her fingers, receiving a snap from the teacher, who was quite miffed with her until she showed him her completed and correct heat ray.

The bell rang not too long after and the girls made their way to their next class; Hero specifics class, where your powers are worked with individually to perfect them. Sanja and Mito didn't want to separate, but were forced to go to separate classrooms when Mito was ushered away for fire lessons with the juniors, her level of power being quite high and advanced. Soon after a student came in Sanja's class, taking her off to a more advanced water/ice class, as she knew all that the sophomores would cover.

In Sanja's class, she was ignored; no sophomore ever dares step foot onto junior classes; it was just unheard of. And Sanja thought that just there hero/hero support cliques would be all, she thought as she rolled her eyes, making tiny ice sculptures on her desk in the back of the classroom, instead of listening to the boring lecture on how to make the ice form into objects instead of orbs.

"Ms. Kentri!" The teacher snapped, a very small woman with coke bottle glasses and thinning blonde hair. "You seem to think yourself above this lecture, even though you just skipped a level, would you like to demonstrate what I have been teaching?" the class laughed softly, but hushed as the teacher glared.

Sanja smiled, shrugging and standing up. "Alright, making ice into objects? Pick something." She said shortly to the teacher, who hissed to herself and pointed to the wilted rose on her desk, its water murky with age. Sanja smiled, holding out both hands, arms slightly bent as the water from her own body mass collected in her palms, making an orb about the size of a golf ball. The orb floated for a few seconds before slowly lengthening and molding itself into an identical version of the rose and vase, freezing from the inside out, crackling in the semi-warm air. Every detail was identical; even the ice that represented water was slightly murky, the ice that depicted the rose almost pink.

"Good job Ms. Kentri- you may go back to your seat and help the other students when I ask." Sanja smiled and returned to her seat, leaving the copy of the rose on the teacher's desk.

In Mito's case, She was avoided all through the class, having walked into the room and wave and greet Warren enthusiastically, something only Will had ever done in public, and it shocked all but the seemingly oblivious Mito, who sat next to the sulking Warren, beaming.

The teacher, a thin older man with dark brown hair, straightened his tie and started speaking again; discussing in a fidgeting tone, about learning to control mass amount of fire as well as only a handful. "The result of losing control of any amount of fire can lead to horrible problems," he snapped his fingers and a flame the size of a candle flame exploded form his fingertips. "Well, even this could bring down the school in ashes; if I lost control. But I'm a teacher, I don't loose control of my powers often." He smiled, flicking his fingers back and making the flame vanish. "Now; lets try to keep our flames active; but under control- keep them within the size of your palm and…hmmm… lets say this marble." He said, tossing a light blue marble into the air- touching at it in time to freeze it- so the model stayed buoyant in the air. "Begin."

Mito smiled, sticking her pointer finger in the air, her thumb tucked in next to it, letting a flame started on her thumb nail, and travel till it floated half an inch above her pointer finger, growing only slightly with the movement.

"Kentri!" The teacher called, rushing over. "This is great! Look at her control class! How it seemed as if it were moving all her own! Where did you learn this?"

Mito blushed lightly, feeling the gazes of the rest of the class. "My mother taught me; when I was little, if I lost my temper I would set the room on fire. My mom had me learn this game where I kept the flame small and made it trace my hand until I calmed down, it works really well, really. I was surprised."

"Who is your mother? I don't recognize this name..." The teacher replied, looking down at his roll sheet.

"That's because its my fathers last name; you'd probably only know my mother by the name "WildCard" What they called her when she was a hero; she retired when my sister and I were born."

"Ah! WildCard! I knew her in school; she was so sweet…" he dazed off slightly, a smile alighting his lips before tugging himself back to reality. "Ahem." he coughed, his cheeks slightly pink. "Well, continue class."

After school, the girls met up as they waited for the bus to take them home. "Its silly that they wont let us fly, why should we wait till junior year? Honestly." Sanja sighed, pouting lightly as Mito smiled, tapping her foot.

"Its kind of like the normal people rule- no driving till after your sixteen and take classes; they want you to be responsible coming to and from classes- we can fly outside of school and on the grounds- just not to and from school. It isn't that horrible Sanja." She smiled, stepping onto the bus a moment after it landed, Sanja following close behind.

"So how'd you like your first day?" Magenta asked, sliding into the seat in front of them. "Find it as dull as we do?" she smirked, saying hi to Zach as he sat down next to her, shyly lacing his fingers with hers.

"Not at all, we kind of liked it." Sanja replied, beaming at them both. "Lunch was the best class though- coming home following close behind." Mito smiled and stuck her arm out the window- relishing in the feeling of the wind slamming into her arm.

It only took a few more minutes after that to get to the twins' stop, where they grudgingly got off the bus and said goodbye, before walking, arms linked, back to their home, walking through the dark doors into the large receiving hall, blinking as they nearly bumped into their father, who was standing three inches inside the door, arms folded.

"Had a nice day?" he said tightly, tapping his foot and looking down his long nose at them.

"Yeah, dad, it was great! We had so much fun! I got to go to a special class for kids who use ice pow-"

"Well that's nice," their father snapped, glaring at both of them; his voice filled with something they hadn't heard since their mother had retired, malice.

"Eh, Alright dad. Well, we best be going!" Mito said, grabbing Sanja who stood there staring at her father, and walking briskly up the white semi spiral staircase to their room. "What's wrong with him?" she yelled as soon as the door to their room had clicked shut. Mito stood, fuming as Sanja slid onto one of the beds of the room.

Their mother had thought that it would be better for the girls to sleep in separate rooms, but the wall had burned and froze in places so they had no choice to knock it down and let the girls have one huge rooms instead of two fairly large rooms. One could easily tell which side of the room belonged to whom, without even opening their eyes. Sanja's side was obviously cooler since Mito had to have heaters installed to the walls on her side; Sanja when she slept would sometimes conjure snow or ice in the room and Mito would freeze.

Aside from the temperature difference, the girl's room was very different depending on what belonged to which girl. Sanja's bedspread and four-poster was in a country setting, a small cottage surrounded by trees and animals. Her walls were painted in soft blues and whites- all reminders of a cuddly winter and chestnuts roasting on an open fire. Mito's low –to-the-ground bed and covers were decked out in steaming reds and golds, a few purples, greens and patterned throw pillows and blankets here and there. Her walls screamed defiance or a need for independence and individuality, even her carpet was a separate color from Sanja's much to her mother and father's dismay- she had used hair dye that would never seem to take in either girls hair- the colors, though odd, were natural. On either side of the room, a closet was placed, to give enough room for both girls' objects. In the back of the room, covering almost the entire back wall was a giant bay window, complete with seats on both corners so the girls would have a lovely view of the park behind the house. The girls liked views, and the small windows that had been in the room originally were not to their liking.

Their parent had objected to having posters on the walls, so the ceiling was coated in posters, photos, and clips from magazines- quite a few guys looked down on the girls as they slept. And it was a wonder that they managed to keep their room clean; they had so many trinkets adorning the wall to wall shelf that traced the outline of the room, going around in two circlets of the room, and was completely filled with little bottles or books, possibly even a worthless thing or five.

A loud knocking at the door snapped both girls from their thoughts. "Come in!" they called in unison, laughing at each other afterward, they never planned such things…

Their father came in, red in the face and simply fuming. Sanja could see their mother hanging against the doorframe behind him, her face tear streaked. "Girls, I'm sorry, but this _school,_" he spat whirling around and glaring at the girls mother. "Isn't the best thing for you, infact, the best thing for you is to return to your old school- and forget about your powers, permanently, like your mother has; it's the best thing."

Mito looked up from the wall, her eyes burning with rage. "Our transcripts are already there; we've made friends, we have classes. I'm _not_ leaving!" Her voice rose in volume, till it nearly shattered the glass. Sanja stood quickly, running over to her sister and grabbing her arm in comfort.

"Daddy, we're going to stay at Sky High… we like it there, we don't belong anywhere else." Her eyes widened as her father turned redder to the face, whipped around and grabbed their mother and hauled her to the ground at the girls' feet.

"This is your fault!" he screamed at her, pointing at her with a shaking finger while she cowered at her children's feet.

"Don't you scream at her!" Both girls shouted at the same time, Mito's fiery temper flaring again, her hand encasing itself in blue flame. Sanja knelt by her mother and whispered. "What power do you have today mama?"

Her mother sighed, looking at her husband sadly. "Nothing that will help love, shrinking..." she sighed and stood to her feet, Sanja helping her.

"Dad," Mito said as calmly as possible. "You are leaving tonight, and every other night until you can live with the fact that your daughters and wife are gifted, now go!"

Their father looked at them, an insane look on his face. "No one is going anywhere, except for this man of course, he'll fix this." He turned around pulling lightly at a portly man with a bald patch that he tried to color with a badly chosen toupee. "They are possessed, father." The girls' father insisted.

"I'll perform the exorcism right away." The man spoke softly, bringing in two large men carrying ropes.

_END CHAPTER TWO!_

_Wow... no idea where this was going. . Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Its time to read and review. Well you just read to go review _

_Also, I'm an art pig- bring me some and I will luff you till the day the… pandas stop being cute... lol_

_So if you like, draw me the chairs- I need more practice before I try to draw them, I want them to look perfect when I draw them x.x But I could use character designs for now- any takers? Lol I can always do a return art as thanks. But it wont be great so ya know lol._

_Anyway- maybe its time to talk a bit about the fic, no?_

_Well, Mito and Sanja are names my friend, Mike had chosen for some characters another friend, Jamie, and I had designed- man they were cool.. lol so I was bored a few days ago and I had just gotten back from watching Sky High, well what do ya know? Inspiration set in place and I decided to go nuts… Though I really don't know what kind of genre this will end up being in the end… I don't like putting my chariest in a romantic setting with movie people, so unless I make yet another OC it isn't going to be a romance with OC's. Action adventure I guess. Lol_

_Yes there will be at least two times we play save the citizen... I would love to have that game in real life, how fun would that be? _

_I also made up the class schedule- since I couldn't remember what the class schedule was in the film; please don't flame for that lol_

_On a grammar note my "Z" button is having a hard time working properly- so if a "z" is missing- I didn't kill the button... it was an accident that I somehow missed. I'll try to catch them all._

_Oh! Another thing... wow a lot of notes, and only a few bout the actual fic . anyway- I'm not Christian- Wiccan actually, so I don't know anything really about other faiths, since I stick to my own and don't argue with things like religion as much as others. So if I completely botch something next chapie, please forgive? I don't know how things go.. Nor what I'm doing in the next chap._

_Well, I think that's about it! Check out these Authors notes for updates, random facts about the fic and other things, and thank yous- I tend to do those..._

_Thanks to all who have reviewed so far- it means a great deal and I hope you enjoy the rest to come!_

_Jillibean_


	3. Solving the problem and a Wonderful morn

**Chapter Three- Solving the problem and a wonderful morning**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High, nor do I own Sanja, She belongs to my friend Jamie, But Mito is mine, do not steal the OC's nor the plot line Thankies :D**

Mrs. Kenrti looked at her husband with wide eyes while Mito stood, fuming, staring at her father defaintly. Sanja took a step foreward, while keeping an eye on the large man closest to her, she stared at her father and let out a whisper. "daddy, whats going on?"

"These powers are devil's work!" He screamed, pointing at her, his fingers barley touching her face. Sanja looked at him, suddenly growing angry.

"Your father had these powers!" she screamed at him, as one of the men grabbed her around the waist and hauled her back to her mother; Mito having lost her temper and attempted to punch the preist in the face, getting her thrown back against the wall by the other man.

"Mito! Come here!" Her mother said quickly, and grudgingly, Mito concented, walking over to her mother and isster, wrapping her arms around both and glaring at her father with molten copper eyes.

"Try it daddy," Mito teased, ignoring the sharp pain of Sanja's foot stomping on her toes. "Make us 'normal'- if you dare."

Her father stared at her; allmost as if he could tune her out. Finaly he spoke. "Mito, you will let the preist do as I tell him; defy me yet again and you'll be severly punished." His voice was toneless, and his eyes cold.

Mrs. Kenrti looked her daughter fearfully. "Darling, don't upset them- don't you remmeber what we've had to do to keep the house in tact?" Her husband tuned her out as well, reaching out of the door and pullng in a large, sharp poker, red hot from being held uover and open flame. "Sanja, your first child." Sanja stared at the poker with wide eyes, having such a cool body temperature; she always had to have air conditoning where ever she went.

"Daddy, stop… Please?" she cried, ice blue tears pouring down her cheeks as one of the men held her still. The poker tapped her clothed shoulder, burning thorugh it and singing her skin, a scream echoing hrough the house as the burning metal pushed further into her skin.

"You BASTARD!" Mito screamed at him, wind blowing her hair back off of her face and knocking the man holding her inot the wall. "Let her down, and take that out of her, now." Her voice was low and commanding, fingernails glowing with hot blue flames.

Her father didn't even glance at her, mumbling in latin a prayer suposedly one to heal his family. Sanja let out another scream, tears landing on the metal, cooling the places instantly.

A knock on the door made Mr. Kentri yank the poker out of Sanja with a jerk, making the girl whimper in pain again. Slowly he turned, walking out of the room and leaving the three girls with the preist and two burly men, who had returned to their positions, at the door.

Mito ran to Sanja, touching the deep burn in her shoulder. "mom, you know some medical things… help her!" Mito said, her hands growing hot with anger. Thheir mother came over and looked at the cautroized wound.

"She needs to see a real doctor, sweetie; I don't know what to do with this."

Before anymore was said, Will Stronghold walked through the door, a very befuddled look on his face. "Mito, Sanja? What happened?"

"Sanja looked up, her blue hair masking most of her face. "Our father, well, he went slightly mad. I guess.." she sighed, touching her wound gingerly.

"Will turned around just in time to catch the baseball bat that would have slammed into his skull. "Mr. Kentri, I'm sorry about this, but you need to stop." He lightly hit the older man in the gut, tapping the back of his neck, and knocking him unconcious. "c'mon, You all are coming with me; I was coming to ask about a homework asignment- I don't have your phone number.. I guess it's a good thing I didn't call huh?"

Mrs. Kentri smiled and stooed, helping Mito pull Sanja up. Sanja looked at the unconcious form of her father and burst into tears. "Is she aliright?" Will asked Mito, who nodded.

"Yeah, she loved and got along with Dad more then I. It must be really hard for her to swallow; him acting like this, I think he was going to attempt to kill us." She sighed, rubbing her face as they left the house, taking only the girls book bags.

"And by attempt you mean?" Will prompted while her mother looked on.

"I mean I'd have riped him to shreads if you hadn't had come over." Her mother glared at her.

"You would not! No child of mine is going to kill a soul." Mito sighed, taking Sanja andhelping her twin walk. "Do your parents know proper medical care? He stabbed her with a burning poker."

"Yeah, my mom knows a bit- she could help I think. They should be home in a few.. Lets get you there first.." He slowly grabbed Mrs. Kentri around the waist, lifting her and himself into the air as Mito carried Sanja in her arms and manipulated thw ind around her to lift her into the sky above her.

It took only moments for the group to land in the Stronghold back yard, and Will let them in in a hurry, part of Sanja's wound had started to bleed. "Set her here!" He said, placing a blanket on the beige couch and set a soft towel on the table infront of it. Mito set her sister down gently and moved to allow her mother access to her wounded daughter.

Within an hour Mrs. Stronghold had flown Sanja to the hospital, where the recoverd girl was tended, Mito and Will standing close by. "I couldn't sop him.." Mito said softly, as she watched Sanja finish with the stiches required.

"It wasn't your fault.." Will replied, patting her shoulder awkwardly.

"I know.." was the sigh that responded to his words. Will sighed, rubbing his face.

"There isnt anything I can do?" Will asked, looking at both Mito and her mother.

"put us up for the night?" Mito said before her mother could stop her. "Its a lot I know, but I don't think we should spend anymoney on credit cards- they are traceable." She said, looking at her mother, who sulked.

"I wouldn't hear you try to." Mrs. Stronghold said, coming out of the room. "after all, Kima and I have a lot to catch up on." She said with a smile at Mrs. Kentri.

"Yes…" Kima said, looking down at her daughter with a smile. "We'll stay the night- but we'll need to go back to the house to get something for tomarrow at least.."

Mito nodded, saying that she'd head for the house with Will while they waited for Sanja to get out of the hospital.

Getting into the house was not an issue- The girls father had left for the night; probibly searching for them at every hot spot in town. Mito ran around the house, filling three cases with their things, enough for three days if nessesary.

The fly back was quiet, and Mito took the time to think about what would have happened if Will hadent shown up. It made her shudder as the image of her father cutting all of them into burnt bodies rang through her head- breaking her concentration on the wind and making her plummet quite drasticly before she got a hold of herself.

The hospital had been emptied of the Stronghold and Kentri essence when the two teens arrived; the two sighed and started to fly to the stronghold house hold, knowing it would be the place they would find their missing counter parts.

Mr. Stronghold was home as the two landed, lugging in the baggage. "Will, you get to sleep on the couch tonight, the twins will stay in your room if your alright with that."

"That's fine." Will said, taking all three bags at once up the stairs, leaving Mito to stand, feeling awkward, with Steve Stronghold, who only beamed at her.

"So, Will said you have super strgenth." Steve said, sitting down at the kitchen table, taking a glass of tea and sipping it, offering mito a seat, which she took gratefully.

"Yeah, I have more powers, but its one of my most prominent." Mito said, looking around the kitchen with a sence of respect to her voice.

"That you bent the car in half when boomer wanted to see them." Mr. Stronghold added with glee. Mito nodded. "He also mentioned fire?" He said, peering at her interested.

"Yup, my mom had to fire-proof all my clothes when I was little because if I threw a temper tantrum, the room would be turned to ash." Mito giggled, smiling at the beaming Commander.

"I'm very proud of both of you girls." He said, turning serious. "What your father was attempting will not be forgotten." Mito smiled weakly in relply.

"Well, I best go upstairs, I'm getting tired." Mito feigned a yawn and thanked Mr. Stronghold yet again before acending upstairs and pulling out a blanket for her to sleep with.

Mito woke with a snap, trying not to scream. He had been, cutting her open, searing her flesh as he seperated the muscle of her legs, gowng north the front of her hips, inbewteen her breasts and her cheeks. She shiverd looking around the dark room belonging to Will, then stood, walking down stairs to get something to drink.

She decended the dark stairs, lifting her pointer finger as a small flame hoverd over her nail. She quietly stepped across the hall, opening the cabnit that the glasses were held in. "Mito?" A groggy voice called out.

She let out a gasp, nearly dropping her glass of water. "Will?" she blinked, holding out her lit finger near his face.

Will smiled at her lopsidedly, his scruffy brown hair sticking up in all directions, his brown eyes barely open. "Yup, what are you doing up? Its after two am." Mito smiled, blushing lightly.

"Well, I was thirsty.. and had a nightmare, its no big deal. Why are you awake? Youl ook like you've died." She quipped, grinning at the smile it brought to his face.

"Nightmare, god, I swear they are getting worse."

Mito looked at him, slightly concerned. "Whats it about? Wait, lets go sit down first.." The two of them walked back toe the living room, where Will flopped onto the couch and Mito dropped to the ground, floding her legs over eachother and wrapping in the spare blanket she had somehow trailed down the stairs after her.

Will smiled, wrapping himself in his blanket and leaning forward, mimiving the pose Mito was in, holding a 'cup' out before him with a grin. "Its really nothing; just running through a wood, its light out, exept for where I am, and it looks like the full moon is out, something is after everyone, and I can see them fighting- and failing. I cant help."

Mito looked at him. "well- its probibly just a fear that you wont be able to save your friends when the time arises- don't worry- I know you will." Will grinned and thanked her.

And that's how the rest of the house found them several hours later, Will curld up on the couch, Mito at his feet, one hand curled about his ankle.

_AN: well, it didn't cover as much time as the other chapters did I think, but I think it went alright. No there will not be any romance between Will and Mito- I have a lot of guy friends and I do similar behaviors with them, so its more of a friend thing then attraction. Lol just clarifying that for the folks who think im going to try and jam some will oc action lol. Well, leeme know how you liked it, any advice is great, though flaming is not- I will be peeved if anyone flames. Reserve your right to flame someone else!_

_Lots of love to you all!_

_Jillibean_

_Oh! Extra note! For all you harry potter fans! I have two fics based off of hp at the moment- one im writing with my friend DemonOfDoom – titled hogwarts high. At the moment it is being revamped so we can rewrite it- waaay too many flamers . the other is one I took from an origonal work I was writing and made fan fic- im stuck on where to go with it so send me an email telling me any ideas you have- you will be credited and might even get to help write a cvhapter or something! Ask DoD.. I don't do co- authoring well, so a chappie is all that you'll get! Sorry and much love!_

_Keep it real with the R and R!_


	4. Authors note, Sorry!

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Sorry its taken so long to get the next chapter of WildCard up, I'm allmost finished with chapter four and will start on chapter five as soon as four is posted, the chapters are going to be coming on a little slower then before, because I have school.. and a lot of it… But I'll try my best to get the chapters up once a week, that may make them smaller.. anyway, they will be posted much more frequent then they were being when I wasn't writeing.. durn writers block! Lol/

Love to hear from you readers, in review or email mine is , feel free to email me any time for any reason, be it for this fic or another you think I could write, I love getting mail

Also, if there is a specific pairing youd like to see, as it will say in my AN for ch. 4, feel free to emaI it to me, and I may put it in for you,

Enjoy the next chapter everyone!

Much love,

Jillibean


	5. Classes and a fight

**Chapter four:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High, nor do I own Sanja, She belongs to my friend Jamie, But Mito is mine, do not steal the OC's nor the plot line Thankies :D**

The bus ride to school was surprisingly quiet- news traveled fast when the Strongholds' got involved, and everyone on the bus asked Sanja if she was alright, the light blue haired girl just pulled her jacket higher up to her chin and sank lower in her seat next to her twin, who growled and threatened anyone who bothered her sister after that.

They exited the bus, Will following them as per his parent's instructions. Layla and Magenta took it upon themselves to help Mito with Sanja during school hours- and Mito had to admit; it was nice to have a little help.

After the entire school had a break, the first three classes flying by for the sophomores, the girls walked into their Special interests class; taking their seats close to each other and leaning back in the chair.

"Gah.." Mito gasped, rubbing her throbbing temples- Boomer had screamed at her until the roof attempted to cave in to muffle the sound; her ears had been in pain since then, and some of the other students failed to notice. A clang came from the back room, followed by shouting; loud shouting- making Mito wince while Sanja patted her sister gently with her uninjured arm.

Out of the room, two adults burst, one a young woman with long brown hair that was beginning to turn grey prematurely, the other was a man; tall and gangly, his hair hardly existing. The two glared at each other, daggers shooting from their eyes. One of the students coughed lightly, taking the teachers attention from each other and to the class. Both teachers blushed a deep crimson and murmured something unintelligible.

"Welcome to Special Interests class- the only non hero class you will have; Also the only class you will share with hero support…" the woman said, looking around the classroom as the heroes noticed that they weren't with their normal crowd.

"Shows how observant we are.." Sanja said out loud rolling her eyes.

"Correct, Ms. Kentri!" the man hollered, making Mito moan in pain, clutching her pierced ears as if she were trying to protect them. "Although this is a class that will not teach you anything you need to know for the future."

"Then why are we taking it?" a student from the back yelled.

"It's required; take it- or come back again next year." The woman said- giving the boy a 'duh!' look. "Shall we begin?" the teacher asked, waving her arms around slightly.

It turned out, that special interests class was a lot like team building; pairing a few heroes and support up and giving them some problems that they had to solve together. Mito and Sanja were separated, and placed with groups of people they didn't know; the aim of the game was to get to know others and learn from them. Mito thought this was a silly thing to do; The group she was in consisted of three boys and a girl, all of whom were bent on being fully in charge, which made her ears hurt so much she yelled at them and forced them to stop the 'discussion' they had been having.

Class ended soon after, but still not soon enough for the Kentri twins, both left the classroom with dark expressions and nothing compromised. "Please tell me we have a better class in DWMP?" Mito moaned, still clutching her head.

"It should be a better class, we really aren't forced to work with anyone else..." Sanja mused serenely, her smooth temper already calming.

They entered the small classroom and took two seats closest to the door, then gazed around. Will was there; he waved and moved up so he could sit with them. "Your lucky, you didn't have to take 101… boring lectures and notes all the time… this year should be so much better." He grinned widely as a thin younger man walked in though the door.

"Hullo everyone! I'm Mr. Walden, but please don't call me that- makes me feel old, Call me either Walden or Robert, And welcome to Dealing With Multiple Powers level 102! I trust that everyone knows their multiple powers?" The class nodded. "Fantastic- now, please stand in the group for which you are best suited, since this is such a small class, it really wont be to hard to do." He pointed to several signs above the student's heads, they stated two power combinations. "If you have three or more, go to the station of the two you are highest level in, or most powerful, the recessive powers will also be addressed.

Mito, Sanja, and Will all glanced at each other, but moved to their specific station; Sanja standing with another girl under "Ice/ water and air" Her flying ability being her 'air' power, Mito standing under "Fire and strength" and Will under "Strength and flight" Robert Walden looked around his class, and smiled.

"Ok, now, take a piece of paper and pencil and write down all of your powers, starting at the most dominant and moving down the most subtle power you possess, be honest people." He smiled, his eyes growing stern.

After the class had written and turned in their papers, Robert Turned to a large TV screen. "Were going to be watching a movie for the next few days, and doing a write up on it Monday- its all about multiple powers, and several ways you can use them… not that hard really, Any questions?" The class stayed quiet. "Alrighty then, please take your seats and enjoy the film!"

The film wasn't boring nor exiting really, just a very detailed version of the "how to of multiple powers." Mito, Sanja and Will all payed attention, having nothing better to do.

The final class of the day was tactics, Mito and Sanja nearly slept through it as it was so silly for the day, the teacher, Mr. Davies, was a slightly fidgety man, with long white hair tied in a horse tail at the nape of his neck. He lectured throught the class about tactic theory, Mito and Sanja found it interesting, but his slight monotone made them sleepy and both girls were glad when class had ended.

Both girls waited for Will next to their bus, they didn't really know the stop and were going home with him anyway, so why waste time looking around when he knew where they were going. Will didn't take long, walking out of the school with Layla, Warren and Ethan, all smiling and laughing. Well Warren wasn't laughing, but a small resemblance of a smile was on his face.

The bus ride back to Will's was loud and rambunctious, not that Mito and Sanja minded, they joined in for a while as well, but then they remember their family was having serious problems and they couldn't do much… The girls sighed and slumped back into their chairs, quiet until the buss stopped.

"Mito! Sanja! Will! Wait!" A voice called out as the three of them were stepping off. "Here, take one, you're all invited for Friday night!" A blonde haired girl that Sanja remembered from her specifics class named Carrie handed each of them a black envelope. "Hope to see you there!" She grinned widely and walked back inside the bus, which zoomed off shortly after.

The rest if the week flew by, until Friday snatched the girls up by the tails, they left the Strongholds' home as was becoming customary, with Will beside them and went to school. The bus was late because Zach made it sit for an extra twenty minutes while he looked for his white visor, it was on his head. When the buss finally arrived, Warren, Layla, and Magenta were standing close to the drop off, talking animatedly.

"I don't understand how a hero or hero support could stand to date a normal person." Warren said loudly as the quad stepped off, Will and Zach walking over faster. "I mean... normal people are so.. Dull. They don't understand about powers and they freak out when they do."

Sanja cast a quick glance to her twin, who's fists clenched and her face set in an angry scowl. "What's wrong with normal people, Warren!" she growled.

"They can't handle a hero's power, they're weak and silly." He replied, bristling at her verbal attack.

Mito glared angrily, blue flames dancing around her fists. "I happen to be dating a normal guy, and he's nothing like what you say, he's a wonderful person and can handle any situation much more gracefully then you." Her voice was a low hiss.

"You're comparing me to a normal guy!" Warren yelled, flames bursting in his palms.

"Yes! And I said he's BETTER THEN YOU!" Mito shrieked back, flames running in her hair.

"You wait two weeks! Just two weeks! And you'll see he can't handle crap!" Warren yelled louder, drowning out Mito's scream of difference. "Our kind needs to be with our kind! And that's just plain and simple truth!"

Mito screamed at him, launching a fireball at his face, He caught it and threw it back, missing her by a great distance. "If your so jealous, why don't you just ASK ME OUT YOURSELF!" she yelled, making a small tornado fly at him, knocking him back. Before storming up to the school.

Sanja sighed, rubbing her face and apologizing softly before chasing after her twin. Warren stood, watching the girls retreat a dumbfounded look on his face. "Completely.. Out of the question." He glared and yelled as the girls opened the door. "WHO WOULD WANT TO DATE YOU!" as the doors slid shut, Warren glared at the others. "What!" The group shook their heads at him and walked inside the school.

The rest of the day flew by- such rage makes things happen. Mito nearly set the lunch bench on fire when Warren sat down, but got up and left instead. Sanja didn't follow that time, not really feeling like trying to calm the un-calmable today, Mito would work it out herself.

That evening, after school, Sanja, Will and a now much more calm Mito ate and got ready for the party at Carrie's house.

_AN: woot! Another chapter come and gone! In response to a review from **diosa de noche** I will make it a romance with oc if I hear from you; either review stating what pairing you'd like or send an email to with the subject "WildCard" telling me what pairing you like; the bigger percent of voters will get what they asked for- while the other twin will get to find a new love This fic is for your pleasure; why shouldn't you pick who's with who?_

_Lol, looks like I might make it a romance after all... hope you like it it wont be too fluffy, it is Mito after all _

_**Deathxbexbutxmyne**, I'm glad you liked the classes of last chapter- hoped you enjoyed this chapters as well!_

_I hope you all like the following chapters and hope to get constructive criticism as well as complements- once again- I'll melt you if you flame; nothing against you; I just don't like to be flamed._

_The party will begin next chapter it probably will be a short one too . durn._

_Keep it real with the R and R!_

_ Jillibean_


	6. Preparations

Sky High Chapter Five

The Party

_Authors note: I thought I'd give this fic another shot and seeing as I was in the writing mood, we'll see how it goes. Once again, thank you for the reviews and corrections. __AphroditesWar, __I'll try to make the girls less Mary sue-ish, it's just a tad hard when introducing new characters to an already built in story no? Thank you for your honesty now lets see how I can mix things up._

The clock rang seven, and Sanja stood, stretched and stared down at the pile of papers littered before her. Mito sat on the couch across from her, a rather grouchy expression on her face as she too stared down at a pile of documents. They had given up trying to do anything productive before the party and had spent the better part of the last hour staring at the papers that still lay before them. Most of it was class work, though a large portion of Mito's were random and poorly drawn doodles.

"Party starts at eight, we have an hour to change and get there. You still hungry?" Sanja asked, looking back toward the kitchen. Dinner had been a medley of Italian including chicken Parmesan and lasagna, but the girls hadn't really eaten much.

"Yeah, a bit. If there's any bread left I'll just have some of that with the meat sauce, thanks." Sanja nodded and wandered into the kitchen, reheating the food she and her sister had chosen and returned to the living room, pushing aside all the now pointless papers for a more productive stimulant. Food.

Mito and Sanja wolfed down the impromptu meal, and looked up at the clock as they finished off what was left on their platters. It had only been twenty-seven minutes, and so the girls chose to clean up their mess, Sanja putting the dishes in the washer while Mito piled the papers together and stuffed them in their binders with a sort of cheerful finesse.

"I'll let Will know we're leaving soon, kay?" Mito stated, not truly waiting for Sanja's nod of approval before heading up to their host's bedroom and knocking. She entered and grinned at Will who seemed to be in a similar predicament to the one the girls had solved with food. "Hard to focus huh?" Will jumped in surprise, clearly too engrossed in his pretend studies to notice her entry.

"You could say that, what's up?" Will leaned back in his chair, pushing his bushy brown hair from his forehead. He had a red palm line on his face from where he had been resting his hand, and several other red lines from where his brow had been crinkled.

"Just wanted to let you know Sanja and I are going to get ready for the party now, you still going?"

"Yeah, just wanted to get some homework done before we left..."

"I know what you mean. Meet you downstairs in ten?"

"Sure, see you there."

"Kay." Mito smiled and walked back down to the living room and sat with Sanja who sat and brushed her long hair back before pinning it up in a messy bun. Mito grinned at her, stuck out her tongue and ran her fingers through her own choppy locks, messing them up to where it looked quite stylish. Her twin rolled her blue eyes and settled back upon the cushions.

Will descended the stairs, tugging on a jacket as he did so. "Ready?" The twins nodded and rose in unison before walking out of the house with Will. They had already talked to their significant parents about the party and no serious 'no's arose so they were in the clear.

The trio walked down the street, and for several minutes were alone with their own thoughts. It wasn't long before Layla and Magenta caught up with them and then the group of five made their way to the party down the road.

_Authors note part two._

_Considering I'm writing this on one of the last days I'll be in school, it turned out pretty well I think, even if it was written in the middle of the night. Hope you liked it, and sorry it took so long to update, I promise I'll have the party in the next chapter._

_Much love,_

_Jillibean_


End file.
